


關於技術

by Rosemarin326



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin326/pseuds/Rosemarin326
Summary: A story about Victor's bad sex skill.





	關於技術

「維克多，我喜歡你。」

「Wow，勇利，我真是太開心了，我也是。」

終於鼓起勇氣告白，也得到對方的回應，完全是個童話般的完美結局。勇利和維克多兩手交握，伴著夕陽走回勝生烏托邦，彼此都確信之後的日子肯定會像蜂蜜一般，甜膩又閃閃發光。

事實也的確如此，兩人在日常相處和滑冰上早有默契，逐漸增多和感覺不一樣的肢體接觸則令人滿心喜悅。戀人的唇像蜜一樣甜，氣息像糖一樣香，一切都很好。

直到他們決定再進一步。

勇利知道自己技術很爛，畢竟沒什麼實踐機會，但他沒想到維克多的技術和冰上帝王在滑冰上所展現出來的純熟技巧相比，其落差之大簡直難以相信是同一個人。

事後維克多問他感覺怎麼樣，勇利實在沒辦法再當一個瘋狂粉絲，昧著良心說很棒很好，畢竟他剛剛被弄痛了！看著戀人亮晶晶的期待眼神，勇利很不合時宜地想到一個問題：維克多的前戀人們是怎麼說的？

他能對得起身為戀人與瘋狂粉絲的身分是：就算這樣，他還是愛死維克多了。技術差也可愛，兩人一起學習也不賴，他會喜歡和維克多一起摸索成長的過程。

「我覺得像我在節目最後嘗試後內點冰四周跳摔倒了。」

他試著用最委婉的方式說出真心話，然而維克多接下來的反應又讓勇利身為粉絲的那面不由自主地冒出來：從來沒見過表情這麼豐富多變的維克多！震驚、錯愕、恥辱……Living Legeng睜大眼不可思議地望著他，他該先準備好手機錄下來的！

「勇利覺得我表現不好嗎？」維克多低垂著頭說，「勇利是第一個這麼說的人。」

他的聲音很低落，肩膀垂下，似乎受到深深的打擊；勇利也很內疚，用「表現不好」來描述維克多簡直是對粉絲勇利最大的酷刑。

Stop! Stop! 他現在是維克多的戀人！

「……也沒那麼糟，只是和想像中不太一樣。」

「勇利以為會是怎麼樣的？」

「我以為維克多應該經驗豐富，能夠像滑冰那樣指導我，給我難忘的體驗。」

維克多眨眨眼，緋紅如彩霞般迅速漫上他的臉。

「我......其實經驗不多，大部分時間都用在練習和揣摩節目上，沒什麼精力處理這方面的事，只是以前的對象從沒說過我技術不好。」

原來如此，勇利飄忽忽地想。知道維克多經驗不多他很訝異。他覺得維克多是完美的，各方面技術一定都很好；不過聽說在西方社會中，男孩子經驗不多會被嘲笑和看不起，是否因為這樣，維克多才不敢說呢？想到這裡，他屈身向前，握住男友的手，望著對方，如許下承諾般誠懇地說：

「沒關係！我們可以一起學習，我很高興可以當維克多練習的對象。」

可愛的戀人先是迷惑，然後綻開水晶般無垢的笑容。

「嗯，我也很高興能當勇利的對象。」

勇利終於知道維克多是怎麼成為Living Legend 的。

嚴厲、不曾鬆懈、密集、全方位、魔鬼般的訓練足以讓一個才能普通的人成為頂尖選手，遑論本來就有天分的人。

慶幸的是，他和維克多終於有了完美的性生活，童話故事的結局終究是Happy end 。

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕賀文😊
> 
> 事情的起因是某天基友談到他喜歡的角色因為平時都忙著訓練，沒時間做其他事，所以床上技巧應該不會好，然後我們就想到維克多身為頂尖選手，平時大概也忙於訓練，說不定也－－於是就有了這篇文（艸
> 
> \--另外基友看了Summary表示：也可以是A story about Yuuri's bad sex experience with Victor. --🤣


End file.
